


making snow angels

by FancifulRivers



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Fluff, M/M, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: L discovers the wonders of snow.Directly to his face.





	making snow angels

His voice interrupts your work, breaking your concentration like no one, not even Watari, can. You sigh and put your laptop aside, eyeing Light very sternly (or as sternly as you're capable of).

"What?" You say. "You know I am very busy, Light, this case has been particularly-"

"It's snowing," he interrupts, and you blink. 

"And?" You say. Light heaves a rather dramatic put-upon sigh and rolls his eyes.

"It's  _snowing_ ," he repeats.

"I can see that," you say, gesturing toward the window. He opened the blinds hours ago, and you can see flurries of white flakes drifting down from the sky, spraying against the glass.

"You need a break," Light decides for you, advancing toward you. You're actually taller than he is when you don't slouch, but you still always end up feeling the tiniest bit dwarfed when he's looming over you.

"I do not," you protest, but it's too late, he's already tugging you toward the hall closet where all your winter things reside. You stand there, long-suffering, letting him dress you like some kind of giant doll. You feel more than a bit ridiculous (and like your deductive processes have been cut in half) by the time he's done.

"Surely I don't need all of this," you say, gesturing down at yourself with one gloved hand, but Light just grins at you.

"Surely you do," he says. "You get cold so easily, after all."

It is annoying when he has a point.

He darts out the door before you do, although you know if you don't follow, he will only re-appear and drag you back out. He insists it's good for your constitution (not to mention your pallor) to be outside, and Watari agrees with him. You think he is in cahoots with Watari. At one point, that might have irritated you. Now it only makes you smile (in secrecy, of course, his ego is overblown as it is).

"Come on," his voice floats through the open door, letting the cold air, and you gingerly step outside, the wind already cutting through your winter layers. As soon as you turn around from closing the door, you are met with a snowball, right to the face.

You splutter- it is  _damnably_  cold- as you feel snow soak your hair, dripping into your collar. Light stands in front of you, smirking, his hands already busy forming the next snowball.

_I don't think so,_  you think and you duck to the side, the next snowball splattering harmlessly against the door. You dodge down, scooping up a reckless fistful of snow yourself, head up and seeking your target.

_There_ \- and now it is Light spluttering, snow sparkling in his hair.

"What happened to caring about how cold I get?" You ask innocently. He only glares at you. He looks ridiculous, snow melting into his jacket, and you bend down to gather up another handful, heedless of the chill through your gloves.

"Oh no you don't," Light says, and before you know it, you're pinned against the door, inches away from him. His eyes burn into yours.

"I think I've had enough of a break," you whisper, and Light grins, leaning down and kissing you, almost chastely, on the lips.

"Out  _here_ ," he says.

You don't need to be dragged as he leads you back inside.


End file.
